


I Didn't Mean to Write Another

by TheBardsCipher



Series: Why Do I keep Doing This? [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: goofy rarely shows up and I apologize, may be ooc, once again only edited twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardsCipher/pseuds/TheBardsCipher
Summary: No one ever questioned Anti/Rage form. Turns out Donald was just used to stuff like that.





	I Didn't Mean to Write Another

Sora was sitting on the ground next to Lena as they watched Webby try to balance on the barrel outside of the triplet's shop. He had come to notice that the two girls were almost inseparable, and if the friendship bracelets were anything to go by, the closest of friends. They were always running around together, Lena always came to watch Webby practice, and all the stories Webby would tell him involved Lena. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed how different they were. Webby was sunshine and smiles, reminding Sora of himself when he was younger, and Lena was snarky and broody, reminding him of a younger Riku. Sora laughed softly to himself.

“Hey, if you're laughing about Webby, you can either help her or watch your back for the rest of the time you're here,” Lena said with very little bite in her voice.

Sora shook his head. “No, that's not what I'm laughing about.” He glanced towards Lena. He tensed at her glare. “I swear I'm not.”

Lena smirked and turned to her phone. “Alright.”

Sora looked over at Webby. She was carefully balancing on one hand, the other a couple inches off the barrel. “It's just you two remind me of me and my friend...”

Lena raised an eyebrow. She opened her beak to respond but there was a frustrated quack like yell coming from the shop. She sighed and glanced in the shop's direction. “Well, I'm gonna guess the beans were spilled...” she grumbled.

Webby nearly lost her balance before steadying herself and pushing off, landing gracefully on her feet. “Was that Donald?” She asked as she ran over.

“Or Scrooge. Either way not good,” Lena replied.

The three of them ran towards the shop. They watched as Donald flailed his arms in the air. He turned to Webby and Lena. “Webby! Not even you or Huey told us?”

Webby glanced at the boys. “Tell you what?” She asked.

“That you ran into Organization 13!” Donald exclaimed.

The girls looked at each other. “Who?” Lena asked.

Webby's eyes widened. “Why didn't I piece it together...” she muttered “Of course the lady in the black coat was part of the Organization!”

“LADY!!!” Sora and Goofy said.

Donald yelled some more.

Lena stepped in. “We didn't purposely run into her. We wanted to explore the haunted mansion and we accidentally ran into her. Webby and I distracted her and then the boys tackled her and we ran. She eventually gave up when she couldn't find us...”

Donald glanced at Webby and then the boys.

Sora looked the five of them over. “You encountered Larxene and you didn't get hurt?”

Goofy beamed at them. “That's impressive!”

Donald squawked. “Don't encourage them!”

Lena shrugged. “Its not our first time dealing with people like her,” she said. She smirked towards Donald.

Donald sighed. “Lena...”

Dewey bounced excitedly. “You really think we're cool!”

Sora nodded. “Not even I can get past Larxene without getting singed!”

Louie tensed up. “What do you mean singed?”

Goofy tilted his head. “Did she not use her lightening on you?”

Huey shook his head. “No, she was talking to Webby...”

Donald turned to Webby. “What about?”

Webby rocked on her feet and looked up at Donald nervously. “She wanted to know if I was pure of heart...”

Lena folded her arms. “Of course you are and if anyone says anything otherwise, I'll fight them.”

Donald took a deep breath and glanced at Sora and Goofy. He then looked back at the kids. “What caused her to think this?”

Lena groaned and tilted her head back. She glanced back at Donald. “Because some stupid black shadow creatures attacked us and Webby and I used magic.”

Donald sighed.

“Heartless?” Sora asked.

“YEAH!” Huey said. He flipped through the Junior Woodchuck Guide and showed the page of notes he jotted down. “Uncle Donald warned us about them! His advice was always run but after the huge light show the other day, I jotted down more notes. 'Don't like light', 'Can't be harmed if in shadow form', and 'Lena can interact' are just some of the few.”

Donald, Sora, and Goofy turned to Lena. “You can interact with them?” Sora and Goofy asked.

“Of course you can...” Donald grumbled.

Lena shrugged. “Yeah?”

“'They're nearly impossible to fight them when they're meddled with the ground,” Goofy said.

Lena glanced over to the boys and Webby before looking back at Sora. “Really?”

“Lena fought them barehanded! She could literally punch it when it was flat on the ground!” Webby said excitedly, punching the air.

The boys nodded their heads. “Yeah, I'm almost certain Lena one hit the one attacking me and Louie,” Dewey added.

Donald glanced at Lena. “Don't mess with them...” he said.

Lena folded her arms. “What's the worse that could happen?”

Donald stared her down. “The worse? THE WORST? Oh, I don't know Lena, the fact that they could kill you and steal your heart and make you one of them! Do you want to be a shadow?!”

Lena growled and balled her hands into fists. “Already am, so I guess nothing would change!” She turned and ran off.

Donald's eyes widened and he watched as Lena ran off. “WAIT! LENA-”

“Ooooh, that didn't go too well,” Louie muttered.

“Yeah, that was kinda a low blow...” Dewey said.

“Hey, she's been around you when you were angry before. She'll realize you weren't thinking straight in about an hour or so,” Huey added.

Donald screeched and then turned to the boys. “Get back to work! I'll go check on her...”

Sora frowned. “I'll go,” he said. He took a few steps forward before he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down to see Webby gripping on tightly. “Webby, what's up?”

“I-I'm coming with you. She might need help...” Webby said. She glanced up with worried eyes.

Sora smiled and nodded his head. “Let's go.”

They searched around Twilight Town. It was when they spotted a small blue glow from behind some boxes in an alley way. Sora and Webby pushed a few to the side before coming face to face with Lena. Webby quickly pulled her into a hug. “You're okay!”

Lena snorted. “You worry too much. Some dumb comment from one of Donald's anger fits isn't enough to get rid of me...”

Webby smiled. She gently took Lena's hand with bracelet and that's when Sora noticed that's where the blue glowing was coming from. “See anything cool while you were hiding?”

Lena shook her head. “A rat that can cook and a grumpy adventurer talked to me but other than that nothing cool...”

The glowing of her bracelet died down as Webby looked lost in thought. “I don't recall Scrooge by the shop...”

“Wasn't by the shop but was watching from across the way. Said something about 'that darn nephew whose anger is always getting the best of him' as if he hasn't let his anger get the best of him too,” Lena said, trying to mimic Scrooge's accent when she recited his words.

Webby giggled. “Its good he came and check on you! Sora and I couldn't find you. Sorry...”

Lena looked up at Sora before gently punching Webby's shoulder. “Yeah, that's the point of hiding...”

Sora sat on one of the boxes. “Why did you hide?”

Lena shrugged. “Didn't want you guys to see me angry...”

Sora let out a small laugh. “I travel with Donald, you can't be worse than him.”

Lena smirked. “You'd be surprised...”

Webby glanced over at Sora and then Lena. “I wouldn't call you worse than Donald...”

Lena laughed softly. “You're right. I don't explode, I just get really...” She paused as she thought her words through. “I just get really dark...”

Sora tilted his head.

Lena sighed. “I'm basically a shadow given a form due to magic. Long story, don't ask. When I get angry, I will sometimes channel some shadow magic and it makes my feathers turn dark. It's not fun and it takes forever for me to calm down...”

Sora offered a small smiled. “Oh.”

Lena turned away so she wasn't looking towards him. “You probably think that's weird...”

Sora shook his head. “Not at all! In fact, I can do something similar!”

Lena quickly turned her head towards him. “What?!”

Sora nodded his head. “After being turned into a heartless, a part of that kinda stuck. I used to change whenever I felt that darkness beckoning to me, but now I've learned a bit more about the darkness and only change when I'm feeling hopeless.”

Lena shrugged. “So much for being a heartless forever...”

Sora's smile grew wider. “Only because I had great friends who cared and love me so much!”

Webby beamed. “That's me! And I'm sure the others would help too!”

Lena smiled. “Yeah...”

Webby leaned against Lena. “When you're ready to head back say so.”

Lena hummed. “A couple more minutes. This silence away from everyone is kinda nice,” she muttered as she rested her head against Webby's.

Sora smiled at the two before turning to watch the entrance. While the town area seemed safe, there were still heartless just beyond the wall. Who knew what could happen next. After a few minutes, the sound of shuffling got his attention. He turned to watch the girls as they started moving.

Lena stood up with Webby's help. “Alright, guess I better go and apologize for storming off...”

Sora offered a smile. He followed after the two girls.

Soon the trio arrived back. The boys were back at the shop working, Goofy nearby answering whatever questions Dewey or Huey shot his way. Donald was sitting at a table by the restaurant, an upset Scrooge talking with him.

Dewey was the first to spot them. “Feeling better?” He called out from the shop.

Lena sighed and Webby waved. “Yeah!” Lena called out.

Donald stood up and walked over. He stood in front of Lena and let out a deep sigh. “'I'm sorry. I said some pretty dumb things that I shouldn't have. I should have thought some of the sentences through before blurting them out,” he said. He glanced at Lena. “Forgive me?”

Lena nodded her head. “I should apologize too. I understand that you're worried about all us kids and that there are some things and people out there who wouldn't give a second thought about hurting some kids,” she said.

Donald quickly pulled her into a hug. He smiled when he felt her try to squirm out before sighing and giving up. He soon felt her return the hug. After a few seconds he let go. He patted her head. “Glad you remember you fall under 'us kids'.”

Lena rolled her eyes but a small smile etched across her beak. “How can I forget? You never shut up about it. Now stop with all the cute, I have an image I need to keep...”

Sora laughed and set his hands on his hips. “For who?”

Lena shot him a glare. “Watch it Key Boy...”

Donald and Sora started laughing and Lena couldn't help but joining, gently grabbing onto Webby's hand.

Webby glanced at Lena and smiled. She waved at Sora and led Lena back towards the boys' shop. They entered through the side door.

Sora glanced at Donald. “Lena seems pretty attached to Webby.”

Donald shrugged. “They practically save each others' lives on a daily basis. Honestly doesn't surprise me that the second they left the Castle they found trouble...”

Sora grinned. “They remind me of me and Riku when we were younger...”

Donald's eyes grew wide. “I hope not! I don't need more of you!”

Sora erupted in laughter and Goofy walked over.

“Did I miss something?” Goofy asked.

Donald stomped his feet and glared Sora. “You better not tell them any stories! They'll get ideas!”

Goofy tilted his head. “Uh, too late for that. Your nephews wanted to know how the Gunny Ships have been working and about the worlds we traveled to. They want to visit Hercules by the way...”

Donald let out a loud yell and started jumping in frustration causing Sora and Goofy to start laughing again.

 


End file.
